mylittlebronyfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:I'mThat1Guy/I'm So Stoked to Be Here!
I assume people post this a lot and it might sound pretty famililar but I was like What the heck? Why not? So here is the story on how I found the fandom. The story starts all the way to 2010. My favorite TV show at the time was Transformers and it would only come on the Hub Network, you see, my younger sister was watching her show and I told her to scram. She got mad and told our mom. Mom said, I was to let her finish her show or be grounded. Being that I didn't want to be grounded, I sat in a grumpily mess and watched the show she was watching, by chance, it was the series premiere of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, I thought it was just some lame kiddy show (Transformers was for MEN, REAL MEN!!!) or something. But after watching them confront Nightmare Moon and like, the Kamehameha energy blasts, I was like. WHOA!!!! What is this? Well, it left on a cliffhanger and if it's one thing that draws me in, it's a cliffhanger so, after about a few weeks when part 2 came out, I was right next to my sister, asking questions about who was what character and stuff. I even found myself singing the theme song with her. Now, I was not a brony, yet... this was just the beginning. Later in the next year Netflix started showing the first seasons, I watched them at night when no one was around and my brother was fast asleep. It felt very taboo, I was so shameful but the show was so good, I couldn't stop. This went on until 2013 when I was on YouTube and searched up some MLP Clips for extra information, that's when I saw the word. BRONY I was very confused, I thought it was a character or a typo. But nonetheless, I searched it on Google, I got a few things here and there, but at that point it was more of a cult or a underground fandom then anything else. I went on watching the show in my room for a few more months when one night, my brother asked me what I was watching. I thought you were asleep, you sneaky snake! I told him a lie and said it was some new anime on Netflix. He wasn't convinced and asked if he could watch too. I said no, and he got mad. He said he'll tell mom I'm porn again. I screamed internally and submitted to him. I showed him my shame. He was confused but didn't question me, he just went back to bed. I felt so weird, but it wasn't that bad actually. The next day, I was watching some more clips on YouTube when I saw a video about Bronies again. I clicked it out of curiosity and my mind was blown, I wasn't alone in this. Hundreds, no, thousands of guys, one's even older than me watched MLP! I was like, no way! I was happy to know this that I officially started calling myself a brony and had zero shame, I openly watched it with my sister and we would play with the little toys and I would imitate all the characters for her. It was the most fun I ever had, and it still goes today! And that is the story of how I became a brony! Now, it's 2019 and the show is coming to an end. I'm not as disappointed as I'd thought I'd be, because now that I know there are others that appreciate the show, it will never die. Stay strong, my fellow bronies! -I'mThat1Guy, 2019 Category:Blog posts